Wolf Boy
by Alania Black
Summary: November Challenge Month Day 3: Remus has Moony's ears and a tail for 24 hours.


Last year it was The Official Unwritten Slash Month, this year it's the Official Challenge Month. The similarities? A month of fics by one author. The difference? This time, YOU are in control.

Each fic will be written based on a challenge. This can be any type of challenge, from a single word to a full-blown challenge. The rules are simple, they must be Harry Potter and they must be slash. So get involved, get reviewing and together we'll make November the Challenge Month.

(Challenges can be submitted either via Reviews or PMs. If your submission is anonymous, please leave an email address so I can contact you if I chose to write your fic, this address will also be kept private.)

From Padfoot'sLittleGirl: Remus grows wolf ears and a tail for 24 hours.

Wolf Boy.

When Remus first felt the strange tingling in his ears that morning when he woke up, he ignored it. When that tingling spread to his lower back, he uneasily put it out of his mind. Even when it became almost painful around lunchtime, he pushed it aside. So he was pretty shocked when _he_ was pushed aside by Sirius into the broom closet in the Entrance Hall, and felt Sirius' fingers dart up to play at his ears.

The feeling of warm fingers on his cheek was shocking enough, but when Sirius' fingers reached his ears it was so shocking Remus actually made a small sound that he refused to call a whimper, and his knees buckled as Sirius unconsciously stroked his ears.

"I thought so." Sirius purred in a small murmur that had Remus shifting instinctively closer. "I had hoped I was imagining it... Remus, you have ears."

Remus blinked, frowned, blinked again and finally replied. "Sirius… Did you just say I have _ears_? As if it's supposed to be an unusual thing? I've had ears for nearly 18 years, in case you missed it." Remus bit out, moving away from Sirius' touches with a small amount of irritation. Sirius was obviously pulling some sort of a prank, which upset Remus most especially since he'd promised never again to involve Remus in a prank in any way except co-conspirator after what happened the _last_ time.

"No, no Remus, I mean you have _ears_. As in... Moony ears. They're furry." Sirius explained hastily, continuing to stroke the downy ears.

"... Come again?"

"You have furry ears! It's only a light colour, so it blends in, but still… And they're slightly pointy. In fact, they've gotten a little more pointy and… furry… since we've been in here." Sirius explained, finally, reluctantly, withdrawing his hand. This time Remus _did_ whimper, before pulling away and getting a hold of himself.

"Wait a second - _Moony's ears? _- Sirius!"

"I know, calm down Moony. Look let's head up to the Dorms, don't worry it's not noticeable, and I'll get Mme Pomfrey up to see you." Sirius told him, reaching out again to soothe him, leading him out of the closet.

"Well, well, look who's sneaking -."

"Piss off Snivellus." Sirius cut across the sneering man impatiently and leading Remus away, completely ignoring the gaping man.

"See, why can't you do that all the time, just walk away?"

"Because I never want to, unless it's because of you." Sirius paused, before continuing walking, a bemused silence descending on the pair. Remus finally reached the Dorm, Sirius patting his hand once before returning to the Common Room and Firecalling Mme Pomfrey.

"Well Mr Lupin, I'd suggest from this you've been cursed. It looks like a type B Potion, designed to show your "true form", if you will. It's not very potent, and hopefully this will be the only effect."

"Someone _poisoned_ Remus?" Sirius exclaimed. Mme Pomfrey nodded.

"It appears so. It's only temporary, don't worry. It should only last about another 22 hours. It's a Saturday, so you should be alright to stay in the Dorm for the day, and I'll have your meals sent up here. Sirius, if you wouldn't mind staying here with him, just to make sure no serious changes occur. I'll be back tomorrow morning to check on you, and I'll have James and Peter moved into the Sixth Year Dorms for the night. Just in case." Mme Pomfrey didn't say it, but Remus knew from the look she darted in his direction what she was thinking.

"Surely it's not that bad!" He protested, terrified for Sirius' sake.

"Well, no, probably not, but I don't want to take any risks. Well, any more risks. I have to go, I'll see you two in the morning. I'm going to lock the door, your meals will be sent up through the Floo, and if you need anything it'll be connected to mine or Professor McGonagall's rooms." She threw one last worried glance between the two boys before leaving them in the room, alone.

Remus woke to the most delicious sensation washing through his spine. It made his back arch and a deep moan escape his lips, worthy of Moony. The sensation instantly went away and he was suddenly aware of Sirius' grey eyes staring into his.

"Moony? You alright? Did I hurt you, I wasn't sure… Uh…"

"What… What were you doing to me?" Remus asked quietly, aware that he was nestled against his pillows where he'd been revising with Sirius before he'd dozed off.

"I… Uh… Something happened while you were asleep. I was just sitting here, thinking up the next plan, and it… hit me…"

"What hit you?" Remus asked, wondering what Sirius had come up with now.

"Your, uh, tail."

"My what?" Remus gritted out.

"Your tail." Sirius picked up the afore mentioned appendage, unconsciously stroking the fur. Remus moaned again, barely glancing at it as he melted into Sirius.

"Mmm, don't stop." He purred, appearing more like a cat than a Wolf. Sirius laughed huskily, deeper than usual, his other hand moving up to stroke gently over a silky-furred ear. Remus choked out a whimper, turning his head into it and wriggling closer to Sirius. These areas felt so delicate, much more tender than his normal skin, and the way the fur felt as it moved made his insides burn.

"You're so sensitive here." Sirius unconsciously voiced his thoughts, unable and unwilling to cease his touches.

"Sirius..." The word was charged with more meaning than anything else that had happened, and the already electric atmosphere seemed to develop a spark that turned it to a roaring inferno around them. Remus shifted again, pressing himself against the erection Sirius hadn't even accepted he had.

"Remus... I don't understand..." Sirius said softly, as Remus turned into him and looked up at him. Even his eyes had turned the golden colour of the Wolf's.

"You don't need to... Just go with it..." Remus coached gently, leaning up into Sirius and pressing a small, chaste kiss to his lips. Sirius pulled back, breathing in sharply and saying "Remus" under his breath, before pressing closer again, taking Remus lips more forcefully this time, one hand gripping a little on Remus' tail and dragging a small, half pleasured whine from his throat.

"I think I like you like this." Sirius had told him in a hushed voice later, one hand stroking Remus bared abdomen and the other his tail.

"Naked?"

"Furry. It's like, I can be with my... My lover... And at the same time I can have a small part of Moony... Like this I can have all of you, if only briefly." Sirius tried to explain. Remus just looked at him, before hugging him fiercely.

"No one… No one's ever wanted... Never said..." Sirius seemed to understand Remus broken words, pressing a kiss to salt-wet lips.

"I do, I want you, all of you. All of you." Sirius promised, holding and kissing him just a fiercely.

"All of me." Remus rumbled.

"Just as you are."


End file.
